Sponge x Squirrel
This is a private spinoff only to have episodes written by Ponyo Fan. However, others may make title cards and such. Thanks for your understanding. Sponge x Squirrel is a spinoff revolving around the "Spandy" pairing. It airs Saturday nights at 10:30PM on Sponge Network, right after Bikini Bottom Hearts. Plot SpongeBob and Sandy have finally confessed their feelings to one another and decide to become boyfriend and girlfriend. However, problems immediately pop up when SpongeBob and Sandy are suddenly called to SpongeBob's mom and dad's house, where SpongeBob's mom reveals that SpongeBob and Sandy are brother and sister and Sandy was born before SpongeBob's mom was married, supposedly as an accident during a high school summer fling. Immediately, their relationship turns awkward as SpongeBob and Sandy struggle with their feelings for each other, and trying to hide their taboo relationship from others while struggling with feelings of guilt. Season 1 1. How Could This Be? (Written by Ponyo Fan) It has been a week since SpongeBob and Sandy have officially started dating, when they both receive a call from SpongeBob's mom and dad's house. They both arrive only to find out the truth from SpongeBob's mom that they are siblings. The two then have an awkward conversation and decide to use the carnival tickets they originally bought for their first date "as friends". While at the carnival, SpongeBob kisses Sandy, saying he can't hold back his urges for her. Sandy freaks out and runs away. (TV-14) (BBFC 15) 2. Love Knows No Boundaries (Written by Ponyo Fan) SpongeBob and Sandy still aren't speaking to each other, and Squidward and Sandy are trying to find out what's up in a "Sherlock Holmes" parody subplot. SpongeBob finally confronts Sandy at the end of the episode, saying it was wrong for him to kiss her like that and he hopes they can still be friends. Sandy says "I don't know." and walks off. (TV-PG) (BBFC 12) 3. Forgiveness (Written by Ponyo Fan) Sandy decides to forgive SpongeBob, and the two of them try to live as normal neighbors, without much success. Patrick also gets closer to finding out why SpongeBob and Sandy are acting weird around each other. (TV-PG) (BBFC 12) 4. Forgive Me, Father, For I Have Sinned (Written by Ponyo Fan) SpongeBob peeks in Sandy's treedome and catches her touching herself to a picture of him. Things continue to get awkward around them until SpongeBob confesses he saw her with the picture. Sandy, instead of being embarrassed, kisses him instead, which leaves SpongeBob in shock. (TV-14-DS) (BBFC 18) Cast *Ponyo Fan as Sandy Cheeks *Tanner Schnabel as SpongeBob SquarePants Trivia *While Bikini Bottom TV Junior originally announced they were airing the show, it was canceled at the last minute when they discovered the incest plot. *The show is also airing on Sky1 in the UK. *Most episodes are rated either 15 or 18 in the UK due the BBFC's low tolerance of incest. Category:Spin-Offs Category:Spin-Offs Based on Sandy Category:Spin-Offs Based On SpongeBob Category:Ponyo Fan